


Training

by WestOrEast



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Conversation, Exposition, sfw, suprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Before the start of the campaign, Tomoe gets an unexpected visit from a strange man. She can barely believe what he has to say, but she's not one to refuse the call of destiny.





	Training

Tomoe twitched the pauldron of her armor into a slightly more comfortable position as she stepped out of the Gozen manor. Wearing her armor all day, every day was a new habit for her, and she was still adjusting to the constant weight of it upon her body. But she _could_ handle the weight. And that was certainly something she was still having trouble getting used to.  
  
Tomoe was sure it was because of what had happened a few months ago. She didn’t know what _exactly_ had happened as she saved her troops from the attack, but it had left her with a glowing, golden mark on her forehead, and strength and skill like the heroes of old. Although neither she nor the local priests knew what had happened or what it meant, Tomoe was ready to use her new gifts to better her clan and the country as a whole.  
  
Even if some of them didn’t like that. A small smile tugged at Tomoe’s lips as she walked towards the training grounds. Her scale had been forced to beg for mercy from her new training regime, exhausted by the time Tomoe had barely worked up a sweat. Well, Tomoe had done some thinking last night, and she had some ideas on how to handle things today, without making her soldiers throw up from fatigue.  
  
Turning the corner, Tomoe’s smile broadened. The rap and crack and muted grunts told her that her men and women had gotten a start on the training before she had even come. That kind of initiative and eagerness should be rewarded. Then Tomoe actually saw what was going on. Her smile vanished instantly.  
  
Her scale was training all right, but it was under the direction of some man she had never seen before. He was big and bent and grey and old, with a red silk shirt wrapped around his shoulders. Tomoe looked at him and her blood ran cold.  
  
Tomoe’s brow furrowed, anger instantly welling up inside of her. These were _her_ troops, _her_ soldiers that she had fought and bled and lived with. _She_ was the one to train them, and no other.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Tomoe bellowed, making everyone in sight turn and look at her. Rin, the one closest to her, winced and slapped her hands over her ears at the force Tomoe used to call out to the stranger.  
  
The stranger slowly turned, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he did so. He was tall, as tall as Tomoe. And had probably been even taller in his long-gone youth. But as old as he obviously was, Tomoe could still tell by the way he moved and his thickly-muscled legs that he was still strong.  
  
“May the Sun shine upon you, Tomoe Gozen. I am Red Silk, a wandering teacher. I came here and saw that the laudable state of your personal detail could be improved still further. So while we waited for you to come, I put them through a few drills.”  
  
Tomoe shot another glare at him, and then glanced over his shoulder at Shirou. His face was lightly flushed and there was sweat starting to appear on his forehead. But he nodded back at Tomoe, apparently still full of energy.  
  
Tomoe’s country was not a big one. If there was any sort of martial arts instructor that could teach her or her troops anything new, that hadn’t already been snapped up by one of the clans, Tomoe would have heard about it. So where had he come from, really? Outside the borders? That would explain his name, just like Tomoe’s own, dear Red Hare. But why would an outsider come _here_?  
  
Tomoe was aware of Red Silk’s eyes closely examining her face. And just when she had reached her previous thought about his interest in here, he bowed slightly.  
  
“It is as you think. I have heard of you and of your worthy elevation into the ranks of the Lawgivers.”  
  
That title meant nothing to Tomoe. Again, Red Silk seemed to know of her confusion though Tomoe would have sworn she showed nothing on her face.  
  
“As one who has been chosen by the Unconquered Sun,” Red Silk said, tugging at the tip of his goatee, “you have assumed the mantle of caring for the ills and injustices of all under Heaven.”  
  
Tomoe was aware she wasn’t presenting a very dignified mien in front of her scale. But she just couldn’t get her mouth to close. She was, she was what? One of the Solar Exalted? But, but there were so many things wrong with that- They had all _died_. They had been created, made Creation safe for humans and then they _died_. How could she be one?  
  
“I see you have questions,” Red Silk said gravely. “And I shall do my best to answer them. There is much you must know that no one else in this land can tell you. When you are ready,” Red Silk bowed again, “I shall find you.”  
  
There was a- something. Tomoe was left blinking and staring at an empty patch of courtyard. There was no sign of anybody besides herself and her soldiers, who were all staring at her oddly. Blinking rapidly, Tomoe reached up underneath her helmet and rubbed her head. What had just happened? And who, or better yet, _what_ had that man really been?  
  
Also, Exalted. Tomoe had already asked everyone she knew about information on the Exalted. And nothing they had said had given her the slightest hint she was the reincarnation of one of the ancient heroes. So if Red Silk knew something, anything about being a Solar Exalted, then Tomoe didn’t see how she had any choice besides to listen to him. Tomoe realized she _had_ to listen to what he had to say.  
  
“I see you are ready.”  
  
Tomoe thought of herself as calm. But she still almost jumped out of her skin as Red Silk appeared in front of her again. Just like last time, there was no ripple or shimmer or anything. In one moment, there was nothing. In the next, there was someone who was the very picture of the old, skilled, master.  
  
“There are many things you must learn,” Red Silk said in an impressive, impassive voice. “And though I cannot and will not tell you all of them, I will set you on the path towards enlightenment.”  
  
Tomoe gaped at him before recovering her composer. She jerkily nodded, before glancing over his shoulder at her soldiers, who were all just standing around looking at the two of them. She may be lost at sea over everything she was being told, but at least she knew one thing. Training time was for training, not for lazing around.  
  
“Back to the drills,” Tomoe barked out, making Red Silk blink at the loudness of her voice. “I want to some sweat, now, now, now!”  
  
That got her scale moving. Tomoe glared at them, just to keep up standards, before turning her attention back to Red Silk. Out of the corner of her eye, she could tell that her soldiers had returned to the drills Red Silk must have shown them, instead of the standard exercises. Satisfied that they weren’t just slacking, she turned her focus fully to Red Silk.  
  
“What do you wish to team me, sifu?” Tomoe asked, inclining her head in a bow.  
  
“Many things, though some of what you learn must be from others, or from within yourself,” Red Silk replied. “What it means to be a Sun’s Chosen. How to tap into the vast potential you now have. Some of the many Charms created for your kind.”  
  
Tomoe swallowed, nervous. She hoped that these lessons would be _doing_ and less _learning_. She knew where her skills lay, and sitting with a scroll or pen in hand, learning endless series of facts and figures had always been a trial for her, especially when there was the alternative to get the blood moving and her heart pumping.  
  
Still, Red Silk obviously knew more than she did, so she would just have to suck it up and deal. Exhaling slowly, Tomoe nodded.  
  
“I shall learn whatever you think appropriate to teach me, sifu.”  
  
“I am glad to hear it,” Red Silk replied gravely. Turning his head, he looked at the drilling men and women of Tomoe’s scale. “First, I shall tell you of the glories of the First Age and of the Solar god-queens who ruled it.” He paused for a moment. “And of how their self-assurance grew into hubris, their compassion grew into condescending, and how their valor grew into bloodlust. How they turned into monsters who deserved to die, even at the cost of lessening the world’s wonders.”  
  
Tomoe swallowed. Even she could read between the lines on that clearly enough.  
  
“Before there was Creation, there were its makers. Great and terrible and…”  
  
An hour later, Red Silk finally finished talking. He had gone into a great deal of detail and, while Tomoe knew she wouldn’t be able to remember all, or even most of what he said, she retained enough. Hopefully enough not to lead her down the same paths as whoever had previous held her Exaltation.  
  
“And now for something more suited for you,” Red Silk said, turning around to look at her still-drilling troops. “Gather around!” he called out, his voice ringing across the courtyard.  
  
The members of Tomoe’s scale stopped what they were doing and assembled in front of Tomoe and Red Silk. Past them, at the edge of the courtyard, Tomoe could see Red Hare. Her heart beat faster at the sight of him, as it always did. He didn’t look happy as he gazed at them. She made a note to ask why later.  
  
“Now, I wish to test your ability to react to things,” Red Silk said to her. “You will turn around, facing away from your troops. Then, they will throw some balls at you.” Tomoe stared at him, not quite believing what she was hearing. “The goal isn’t to get them to hit you, or for you to dodge them. Rather, each of them will throw the ball _near_ you. Your part is to point with your arms, to your left, right, and above, where you think the balls will be going. Do you understand?”  
  
Tomoe understood, she just wasn’t sure she could do it. Especially not with her helmet on. To hear the balls coming towards her, and not just hear them, but tell in what direction they were going to miss her? And then to have the speed to point at them before they entered her field of vision? Except for the ones blind luck and random chance would give her, Tomoe didn’t think she was going to get a single success.  
  
Red Silk saw her doubts. He laid a hand on her shoulder. Behind him, Tomoe saw Red Hare tense up.  
  
  
“You are a Solar Exalted. There is almost nothing you can not do. You _will learn_ how to do this.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tomoe exhaled. She nodded and turned around. Behind her, she could hear Red Silk instructing her soldiers on what to do. She looked inside herself, seeking the inner calm her parents and tutors had spent so long instilling in her. By the time she heard Red Silk bark an order to begin, Tomoe realized she was as ready as she was ever going to be.  
  
It didn’t go well, at first. Tomoe kept her ears peeled, but she was only able to tell which way the balls were coming once they had entered her field of vision. And, once, the ball that hit her in the back of the leg, clanging off her armor.  
  
Tomoe could feel her frustration rising, and was barely able to keep her wrath in check. Her soldiers didn’t deserve a chewing out for doing what she had told them to do, and Red Silk had to know what he was doing. The problem was with Tomoe. If she could just figure out how to make it work…  
  
Closing her eyes, Tomoe looked inward instead of outward. She reached into herself, looking for the core of possibilities that Red Silk had described. And then, within her mind if not her body, Tomoe found it.  
  
She saw it as a glowing sphere, a brilliant yellow. She knew that she could draw on it, bring it into herself and do… almost anything. Some things may be easier than others, and enhancing her senses was one of the easier things of all.  
  
Tomoe ran her fingers through the sphere, feeling the warmth seeping into her skin and her very bones. When she withdrew it, she saw the glowing yellow drip from her fingers even as more of it was absorbed into her. And then Tomoe opened her eyes.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Tomoe was astounded at how clear and sharp everything was. Not only could she see the courtyard wall half a dozen yards away, she could see the blue sky above her and the brown dirt beneath her feet. She could feel the silk of her undergarments pressing against her body, and the hardness of her armor resting on top of them. She could taste the faintest hint of the jasmine tea she had drunk an hour ago. She could smell the scent of spiced vegetables from the kitchens.  
  
And, most importantly, she could hear the whistle of the ball coming towards her. And she could tell that it was going to pass by- her right!  
  
Tomoe’s arm snapped up, pointing up and to the right. She managed to perfectly track the ball as it flew over her shoulder before landing in front of her, bouncing several times. A wide grin split Tomoe’s face. She had done it. And she knew it wasn’t an accident, or a lucky fluke. She had heard it before she had seen it, just like she heard the next ball that was already coming towards her.  
  
Tomoe managed to predict the next three balls before Red Silk called for a halt. Grinning widely, Tomoe turned to face him. He had a small grin of his own, almost hidden by his goatee. He walked up to Tomoe, hands tucked in his sleeves.  
  
“Well done, Tomoe.” He looked over Tomoe’s form. With her newly sharpened senses, Tomoe could track his eye movements much more precisely than before. “Not only have you become more aware of the physical world around you, you have learned how to draw upon the potential waiting inside you.” He reached forward and tapped Tomoe’s chest with one finger, his digit bouncing off her armor. “There is still much for you to learn and grown towards. And much that I shall teach and guide you too. But, for today, that is all.”  
  
And just like that, he vanished once again. Tomoe quietly sighed. That was abrupt. It could also be the kind of thing could get annoying pretty quickly. Still, if he was willing to teach, she supposed she was willing to learn.  
  
Shaking her head, Tomoe looked at her scale. Right, just because she had surprisingly bettered herself didn’t mean her responsibilities towards her troops had vanished. With a few barks, she got them drilling again. And with a wink towards Red Hare, who had calmed down a lot once Red Silk had vanished, she joined them.  
  
Some time later, Tomoe slowly exhaled, letting the Essence she had gathered around herself sink into her body. She could feel the hum of energy, just waiting to be unleashed, in a bolt of judgement that would bring her enemies to their knees. Raising Grass-cutter, she brought the flat of the blade down on a training dummy. With a flash of yellow and white, the dummy was knocked to the ground, canvas limbs all askew.  
  
Tomoe exhaled, smiling. This was the kind of lesson she enjoyed. Something that would let her smash her enemies apart, instead of the endless sitting and studying scrolls. She turned to Red Silk, a question written on her features.  
  
“Well done,” he said, seeming quite at ease even with Red Hare two feet behind him, glaring a hole into the back of his skull. “I believe you have mastered Enemy Castigating Solar Judgement. The creatures of darkness will flee from your blade, without a doubt.”  
  
Tomoe smiled at that, and, because she was happy, Red Hare’s lips twitched upwards in a brief, shallow smile. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. That was the one sticking point with Red Silk’s infrequent moments of mentorship. Red Hare was of the firm opinion that the only advisor a Solar needed, or at least that Tomoe needed, was their Lunar partner. It would probably be more of a problem if Red Silk ever stuck around for more than a few hours every week or so.  
  
“And with that lesson,” Red Silk said gravely, standing up, “you have learned much of what I can teach you. There are only two more lessons I can give you.”  
  
Tomoe felt her jaw drop. Yes, she had learned a lot from Red Silk. But she knew that there was far more she could learn from him, that she had barely scratched the surface of his wisdom. Surely he couldn’t be saying farewell already.  
  
“Master, sifu, surely you can’t be leaving already!” Tomoe exclaimed. “I still have questions about, about, everything! Like why you are teaching me all this!”  
  
“Before the year ends, you shall know why I chose you,” Red Silk said gravely. “And you shall learn that on your own, without my aid. But there are many across Creation who require counsel and learning. Indeed, I go to one of them now. And soon you shall meet her as well. Tomorrow, look to the temple outside the village of Ishi-to.”  
  
Tomoe’s brow creased in confusion.  
  
“But, there’s no temple there.”  
  
A faint smile played on Red Silk’s lips before he vanished. Tomoe was left with Red Hare, a sense of confusion and a lot of questions. And a certain resigned amusment.  
  
An enigmatic mystery. How very much like him.  
  


* * *

  
Holy cow! Something that's SFW! Will wonders never cease.


End file.
